The Other Eyes
by SN-ninetyseven
Summary: Sakura menjadi saksi pembunuhan, dan Tugas Naruto adalah melindunginya dari ancaman bahaya/"kejadian itu bukanlah mimpi. Aku melihatnya! tatapan mata itu.. tatapan seorang pembunuh!/"Karena pelaku sampai saat ini belum tertangkap, dan hanya ada satu saksi yang ada pada saat pembunuhan, kemungkinan si pembunuh akan mengincar saksi ini." /"Aku Uzumaku Naruto, dattebayo!"/


**This isn't my first story, but this is my first story in Fanfiction.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typoos, e.t.c.**

**If you like/not to this story, just give me reviews.**

* * *

THE OTHER EYES

Ketika aku membuka mataku, aku melihat sebercak darah menempel pada lantai tempatku terbaring. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada pola bercak itu yang kemudian menunjukkan pada genangan cairan warna merah yang lebih pekat bersama sesosok tubuh yang sejajar posisinya denganku, hanya saja tubuh itu terlihat kaku. Sosok itu melotot dengan mulut terbuka penuh busa. Ketika menyadari apa yang ada dihadapanku tiba-tiba saja perutku serasa bergolak, kepalaku terasa membentur sesuatu yang keras , pandanganku kabur setidaknya beberapa detik sebelum seseorang membopongku ke atas tandu. Suara orang-orang yang tak kukenali bergema di telingaku. Aku mendengar seseorang berteriak tepat kepada orang yang membawa tandu. "Cepat bawa ke Ambulans!". Aku kembali melirik sosok tubuh yang kaku itu, sebelum akhirnya kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya.

* * *

"Nona.. sepertinya anda sudah sadar. Bagaimana perasaan anda?" Seorang wanita bertanya, tepat saat pandanganku menangkap botol infus yang tersambung pada lenganku.

_Perasaan?_

Aku merasa seperti mengalami mimpi yang sangat buruk. Seperti melihat sesosok mayat yang sangat menyeramkan, dan segerombolan orang menatpku dengan pandangan aneh. Oh! mimpi yang sangat buruk!

"Apa aku pingsan lagi? Kali ini dimana aku pingsan?" Perawat itu terlihat kebingungan. Ia berkali-kali mengerjapkan matanya.

"suster?"

"Ah! Maaf.. aku hanya sedikit heran. Biasanya pasien yang tak sadarkan diri akan bertanya 'dimana aku?' atau sesuatu seperti 'apa yang terjadi denganku?'"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah sering mendengarnya."

"Dari pertanyaanmu, sepertinya anda memang sering tidak sadarkan diri?" Perawat itu tersenyum lembut . Ia memeriksa selang infus yang sepertinya agak macet dan menaruh bubur serta makanan-makanan rumah sakit yang sangat aku tidak sukai di meja kecil di samping ranjang.

"Yah.. seperti itulah. Aku bisa pingsan tak terduga bahkan saat aku tengah bersantai. Emm.. Ibuku bilang, aku mewarisi 'bakat' neneku. Yah, walaupun aku tidak setuju bahwa pingsan bisa disebut sebagai bakat."

Perawat itu tertawa.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku punya fisik yang lemah! Aku bahkan menjadi juara ke-2 dalam lari maraton di sekolah."

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Anda memang kuat, bahkan setelah melihat langsung kejadian tragis itu. Jika aku berada di posisimu, mungkin aku akan sadarkan diri dengan raut wajah paling muram sedunia."

Aku mengerjapkan mata "Ke'kejadian tragis?"

"iya! Kejadian pembunuhan direktur Uchiha Corp! Aku dengar anda menjadi saksi mata satu-satunya. Karena itu.." perawat itu mencondongkan tubuhnya di samping telingaku.

"Polisi melindungi anda sepenuhnya. Bahkan, diluar ruangan ini pun ada sekitar empat polisi yang berjaga." Bisiknya, tubuhnya kembali tegak dengan kedua tangan terlipat.

"Huwaaah... Benar-benar hebat! Rumah sakit ini seperti penjara! Dimana-mana polisi berjaga dan memeriksa setiap identitas para dokter dan perawat. Bahkan sebelum aku masuk ke ruangan ini pun aku harus menjalani berbagai prosedur."

"nona? Anda tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Apa ada tubuhmu yang terasa sakit?"

Tubuhku gemetar, napasku tiak beraturan. Pembunuhan? Pembunuhan? Kata-kata itu terngiang di kepalaku. Aku seperti melihat kejadian-kejadian aneh melintas dalam benakku. Darah, air tergenang, darah lagi, suara orang berteriak , sirine ambulans, terikan lagi, darah, mayat, mayat..mayat..

"hah.. hah.. hah..." napasku memburu.

"nona? Nona?! anda baik-baik saja? Nona?!"

kejadian itu bukanlah mimpi. Aku melihatnya! tatapan mata itu.. tatapan seorang pembunuh. tatapan pembunuh yang menatapku. Tidak... tidak.. tolong! Aku mendengarnya! Suara tolong itu! Suara itu terus terngiang... suara tolong itu..

"Tidak! Tidak! Hentikan! Hentikan! Tidaakkk!" Aku mencengkram kepalaku, berusaha menghilangkan banyangan menakutkan itu.

"Nona?! nona? tenangkan diri anda nona! nona? oh tidak! Dokter!" perawat itu menekan tombol di dinding dan tak lama kemudian, seorang dokter dan satu suster lain menahan tanganku serta menyuntikan cairan yang tak ku kenali. Aku berontak tetapi kalah kuat dengan mereka. Tak berapa lama, pandanganku kembali menggelap.

~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~

*Kepolisian Pusat Jepang

"Shikaku, apa belum ada petunjuk yang mengarahkan kita kepada pelaku?" Tanya seorang pria berambut pirang, ia memiliki mata berwarna violet.

"Belum Inoichi. Tak ada satu petunjukpun." Jawab seorang pria yang berdiri menghadap jendela.

"Gawat! Benar-benar gawat! Terbunuhnya Itachi benar-benar jadi pukulan telak bagi kepolisian Jepang." Inoichi menekan jarinya pada pelipis. Berusaha meredakan nyeri kepala yang sering kambuh jika ia memiliki pikiran yang berat.

Shikaku kembali ke mejanya dan membuka laci untuk mengambil rokok serta menyalakanya. Sepertinya larangan 'dilarang merokok' yang terpampang di setiap sudut kantor tidak mempengaruhinya. Ia kembali berdiri di ambang jendela. Melihat spanduk yang terpasang tepat di seberang ruangan. Spanduk berukuran raksasa itu bertuliskan 'Rest In Peace, Uchiha Itachi' yang dipasang pula fotonya. Di bawah spanduk itu, berbagai rangkaian bunga ditaruh demi menghormati tewasnya salah satu orang paling berpengaruh di Jepang.

Shikaku mengela napas.

"Itachi.." gumamnya

pikiranya melayang pada masa ketika seorang anak muda bermata merah diterima di sekolah kepolisian. Seorang anak jenius serta kuat. Anak itu lulus dalam satu tahun, dua tahun lebih cepat dari waktu normal. Dalam waktu tiga bulan, Itachi sudah menduduki jabatan kepala detektif kepolisian pusat. Semua kasus terpecahkan termasuk kejahatan tingkat internasional hingga membuatnya ditawari jabatan sebagai anggota FBI. Impian besarnya segera terkabul sampai ayahnya, Fugaku meninggal karena sakit dan harus menyerahkan Uchiha Corp kepadanya. Ia terpaksa melepas impianya untuk menjadi polisi internasional dan memilih mengurusi usaha keluarga yang menggantungkan hidup sekitar sepuluh ribu orang padanya. Uchiha Corp ditangan Itachi, menjadi suatu perusahaan yang sangat vital bagi dunia. Perusahaan tersebut menyumbang berbagai produk-produk baik dalam bidang kimia, teknologi, maupun pertahanan seperti produksi berbagai senjata. Bagi Itachi, impian yang telah sirna bukan berarti membuat ia harus melupakan itu semua. Impianya yang sirna ia tebus dengan menyumbnagkan berbagai persenjataan untuk kepolisian Jepang. Demi terciptanya perdamaian. Tentu hal itu sangat membantu, sampai kematian menjemputnya. Itachi tewas. Dan itu berarti berbagai bantuan untuk kepolisian Jepang dihentikan.

Kring... Kring...Kring...

Dering telepon menghentikan lamunan Shikaku. Ia mengngkat telepon yang tersambung dengan sekertarisnya. "Baik. Suruh dia masuk." Ucapnya dan kembali menaruh gagang telepon.

Tak beberapa lama, ketukan pintu terdengar. Shikaku mematikan rokoknya di asbak berbentuk rusa seraya berkata "masuk".

Inoichi memutar tubuhnya dan melihat seorang anak muda replika Shikaku bergerak masuk dengan kedua tas besar di tangan kanan dan kiri.

"Oh! Shikamaru!" seru Inoichi.

Shikamaru menundukan kepalanya. "Apa kabar paman?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, tidak berubah sampai kau pergi ke Amerika. Rasanya uban dikepalaku terus bertambah. Hahahaha" Shikamaru tersenyum dan menaruh tas-tas besar di atas meja tamu di ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Tapi.. aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan pulang hari ini. Kalau aku tahu, pasti aku akan menyuruh Ino menjemputmu. Sayangnya Shikaku sama sekali tidak memberitahuku." Inoichi mendelik pada Shikaku yang dibalas tatapan datar seperti biasa.

"Aku memang berencana pulang lebih awal, paman."

"Jadi.. apa yang membuatmu memutuskan pulang lebih awal, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru hendak menjawab pertanyaan Inoichi tapi Shikaku lebih dulu menjawab.

"Saksi" ucap Shikaku.

"Saksi?"

"Untuk melindungi saksi pembunuhan Itachi."

"Apa?!"

"Karena pelaku sampai saat ini belum tertangkap, dan hanya ada satu saksi yang ada pada saat pembunuhan, kemungkinan si pembunuh akan mengincar saksi ini." Ucap Shikamaru duduk yang di sofa dengan jemari saling bertaut.

"Lalu.. Shikaku menyuruhmu kembali ke Jepang untuk melindunginya?" tanya Inoichi

"Bukan. Bukan aku yang akan menjadi pengawal pribadinya. Aku hanya mengantar orang yang akan mengawal saksi itu." Shikamaru mendelik. Telinganya menangkap suara langkah yang tergesa-gesa sedang menuju ruangan tempatnya berada. Suara langkah yang ia kenal.

"Lalu, siapa orangnya?"

"Dia.." Shikamaru baru mengucap satu kata ketika pintu terbuka. Seorang pria bergegas masuk diikuti sekertaris Shikaku yang terengah-engah.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"maaf pak.. hah..Orang ini memaksa masuk, aku.. hah.. aku tak bisa mencegahnya."

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu, aku diundang kesini! Kenapa kau tidak percaya sih?!" Pemuda itu mencibir pada sekertaris Shikaku dan tentu saja dibalas dengan bentakan serupa.

"MANA BOLEH ORANG BERANDAL SEPERTIMU MASUK!"

"Sudahlah.. orang ini memang aku undang." Shikaku menghentikan pertengkaran kecil diruanganya. Mulanya sekertaris itu terperangah. Lalu, ia keluar dengan bersungut-sungut.

"jadi.. dimana orang yang akan melindungi saksi itu?" tanya Inoichi yang jawabanya tadi sempat tertunda.

"Orang itu sudah ada di ruangan ini."

Inoichi melihat pria yang baru saja menaruh koper di atas tas milik Shikamaru. Pria berambut kuning dan memiliki mata berwarna biru safir. Naruto kembali menatap wajah Inoichi lalu menampilkan cengiran yang ramah.

"Aku Uzumaku Naruto, dattebayo!"

-The Other Eyes -

**Gimana? Lanjut? **

**REVIEW YA...**


End file.
